Saturday In The Mikaelson Home
by Elizabeth-98
Summary: One-shot of a relaxed afternoon in the Mikaelson home. In which Elijah observes Klaus and his 4 year old daughter Hope. Involves painting, fatherly love and brotherly love. Pure Fluff, happy Klaus and happy Elijah.


It was a Saturday Elijah sat in his study reading a book and he observed that the house was remarkably quiet. Of course Hayley had gone out earlier for errands and Rebekah his dear sister was still sleeping, and Kol was no doubt terrorizing the town, but usually the two loudest members of the family were causing trouble somewhere Klaus and Hope. Especially when they were together.

Elijah stood straightening his suit jacket in search of his brother and niece, worried the silence may mean they are plotting something.

Klaus' room and Hope's room were both empty but there was evidence of them as toys were strewn across Klaus' bed meaning Hope had been in here also her familiar blanket embroidered with 'HM' was thrown carelessly over the pillows. Elijah chuckled to himself he was acting like a detective. The play room was spotless alerting him that Hope had not been interested in destroying the room today. Hayley had been cleaning it last night.

The only option was Klaus' studio so he ventured to the opposite side of the house, smiling to himself as he encountered Hope's toys, he picked them stowing them in the nearest toy chest. Hope had most definitely brought warmth to this home and Elijah loved her for that, she truly was this family's hope.

Elijah's question was answered when he came to Klaus' studio and leant against the door, his younger brother unaware of his presence, Klaus was stood at his easel painting what appeared to be a beautiful landscape. Elijah liked to see his brother happy, and the reason for that happiness stood beside her beloved father with her own easel that was brought especially by Klaus for little painters.

Hope's canvas was far less controlled and precise but the 4 year old girl looked proud of it anyhow. "Daddy done" She declared boldly.

"Well you beat me again little hybrid" Klaus said feigning defeat. Klaus only adopted this tone with Hope, Elijah observed that Klaus didn't mind losing to his beloved 'little hybrid' as he called her.

"Can I paint with you?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows up at the painting, Elijah was watching with interest, Klaus who saw painting as the ultimate control would he let her paint on his perfect landscape?

"Of course I need the Hope Mikaelson approval" He grinned picking her up and perching her on his side she grinned as he handed her a paint brush full of her chosen colour, red. "What does it need oh master painter?" He asked, his eyes full of pure love and patience. To things that Elijah had never seen in Klaus' eyes before Hope.

"A doggy" She said confidently leaning forward but being careful to grip her father's shoulder to stop her from falling but they both knew Klaus would never let her fall, she bit her lip and painted a pretty acceptable dog. "And a bird in green" She said next giving him the paintbrush to change colours.

Elijah knew her tone well, it was Klaus' tone that told the recipient that they knew what they wanted and they would get it, it was a self-assured tone. Klaus complied, what his little hybrid princess wanted she got, but Hope was far from a spoilt child Hayley made sure of that.

"My lady" He said in his over accented English she giggled drawing the bird.

"Perfect" She yelled giving the paint brush back to Klaus. The little girl looked back almost sensing eyes on her and she grinned looking like Hayley in that moment, "Uncle Lijah did you see my painting" She asked excited as she wiggled from Klaus' arms and grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him to her canvas.

"It's brilliant Hope" He told her, she grinned up at her dad.

She suddenly tugged his jacket sleeve he knew the drill she wanted to be picked up he happily obliged and she cupped her hands around his ears obviously wanted to whisper something.

"I had to help daddy finish his, he needed my help" She thought she had whispered well enough but Elijah knew Klaus heard, he just looked amused pretending not to have heard.

"Well I can assure you that is completely true" He told his beloved niece.

"Thank you Uncle Lijah" She said placing a big sloppy kiss on his cheek then she requested her father again and he complied, "You too daddy but your painting was really good anyway I just made it better" She assured him placing a big wet kiss on his cheek as well and then she fled from the room the familiar wooden knight carved by Klaus a 1000 years ago clutched in her hand.

The knight had been hers since her birth and refused to part with it.

"I'm glad you're happy" Elijah said to his brother.

"Me too" Klaus said, "You know I don't say thank you very much brother but thank you for convincing me all of those years ago to keep Hope when I couldn't see past my own stubborn ways" He said quickly and Elijah knew that Klaus would never admit it but he heard and Elijah smiled broadly leaving the room knowing Klaus knew his answer.


End file.
